You shoot me down, but I get up, Chapter 2
by IAmAkane
Summary: Now there has passed two months. Two months could seem like a short time, but for Akane it felt like a lifetime, but also yet a short period of time.


**A/N This is the next chapter in my little storyC: I have very much to do in school, but next week it's holiday, yay! Either way, I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or the characters in it**

Two months has passed. Two months since the day I woke up in this house I was to be calling mine, and two months since I met a character in a book**. **Well... I was becoming used to sleep in my house now, alone, and living alone, but Nana often invited me over to eat and often I slept over. She believed my parents were out on a business-trip and said it was a shame to leave me alone. But I couldn't stay there all the time, even though it was what Reborn apperently wanted me to.

''Good morning Akane-chan~!'' I waved to Tsuna. We walked to school together now, and it always made the feeling of being alone go away more.

''Hi Tsuna! Guess what!? There has been another assault case! It's so scary when I'm just alone in my house, I mean I'm a girl, I'm alone and I can't fight! ''

Reborn looked at me, with his usual expression, that was so hard to tell.

''I got another feeling when you attacked Kusakabe your first day here''

''Well that was just a mista... HEY! How did YOU know!?''

He just disappeared and I sighed, leaning on Tsuna.

''How is it with your parents?'' Tsuna asked. I shook my head.

''Not good. Haven't seen a sign of them in two months, nor gotten any call, SMS or mail. Either way, I'm going to stay home today. I have to go to the hospital. Kyoko was busy so I promised to bring flowers to Ryohei''

''But be careful Akane. The final target is you or Tsuna, or maybe both, as I said before. Meet us an hour from now outside Aroma just to check we both are alive by then.'' Reborn appeared again, and I just waved nonchalantly and turned away.

I muttered when I got to the hospital. Alive he said? That seemed a bit too harsh. But honestly you never knew, and if they were out for me and Tsuna that'd be dangerous. But the hour continued as it should, just for the small detail that Gokudera suddenly met me at the hospital, wounded. And Tsuna, Reborn, Shamal, Bianchi and Yamamoto were also there.

''What are those wounds!?'' Tsuna shrieked and looked at my arms. They were completely bloody and messy.

''Ah, don't worry about me. These are only since I played with my cats in the morning, I just forgot to wash my arms'' I wiped off the blood on a handkerchief I found in my bag. Now there was scratches along my arms and some on my cheek too. I looked as if I had been attacked by a wild animal or anything, but it didn't hurt or anything and it was just because the wounds were fresh.

He still looked at me suspicious.

''Naaw, don't be like that! Worry about Gokudera instead of me! By the way, how are we supposed to take down those guys when we're just two?'' I asked, turning to Reborn now.

''Take down!?'' I heard from Tsuna. I looked sourly at him.

''Of course, if we don't take them down they'll just attack us and everyone will be hurt. Believe me, I was hanging with the delinquents when I was little, so I know how that works.''

Tsuna just ran out, and I sighed. I let him be, for the time being, since I would've wanted some time to think if I was in his situation. I excused myself from the room and found a suitable corner under a sakura tree, between mine and Tsunas house. There I put out my laptop and googled on the Vongolas secret network. Reborn had learnt me the link and all the secret passwords that was needed, and I googled on 'Delinquents, namimori' I got several matches. I clicked on one, and saw a photo of three people. One of the guy that I guessed had attacked Gokudera(he looked like he described) one that(Booo) had a bit of the same appearance as mine, the animalish one. I also had small fangs, green eyes and lion-hair. Oh well, the last one was a quite hot guy, a bit too old just sine he seemed to be around 20, and looking scary aswell. He glared into the camrea.

''Rokudo Mukuro...'' I read outloud.

''So that's the guy we are supposed to attack, ka?'' I knew that Reborn wouldn't let Tsuna get away from this, and I thought it might as well be good to be prepared for the battle that would happen very soon. And by very soon, I meant now. I heard the voice of Tsunas and footsteps of a small gang, and by this I also knew that we were gonna fight with three others.

''You're late, guys'' I put away my laptop, and stood up.


End file.
